Full Moon
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if, after Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella's sister comes to visit her, to help her feel better? What if a certain wolf imprints on Bella? Does her whole world change? What if Edward comes back? Will he fall for Bella's sister? Or do what ever it takes to win back Bella's heart? Will a wolf also imprint on Bella's sister? Who's side are you on? How bad could one lie be?
1. Chapter 1

*****Bella's Point of view*****

I wasn't sure when I had managed to pull myself out of my house, but I was thankful for the scene change. The air made things easier to think straight, and for just a second, I could at least pretend that I was ok.

The hole in my chest remained however, and the tears, that I held back, were beginning to run down my cheeks.

"Bella," I heard a voice call out to me.

The voice was very familiar; in fact, I knew exactly who it was, before I even looked up.

And standing right there was my sister, standing tall and as beautiful as ever.

I felt my eyes widen as I took her in. "Alida, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you," She said with a smile, and gently pulled me up and into her arms.

At this, I let the tears flow down my face freely, hugging her back.

This was exactly want I needed, someone who understands me, and Alida had to be the one and only person that I could always count on.

"Shh, it's ok Bella," She whispered, patting my back, sounding just as sad as I was.

"I can't believe you are here," I forced through my quivering lips.

"Of course I am, I promised that I'd always be here when you need me,"

With that it was quiet between us, and slowly she let me go, walking me back into the house, her suitcase in her hand.

Did this mean she was staying for a while? Oh god, I hoped so. This would make things so much more bearable, I might actually be able to be… happy again… well maybe a little more positive.

"Ch-Dad, I'm here," Alida called out, but kept her bright blue eyes on me, watching my expression close, looking worried.

At this Charlie came into the living room, looking relieved as he approached us.

"Alida, it's good to see you, did you find your way here fine," He asked, looking as though the answer to all our problems was solved.

"Yes, it was pretty easy, Forks isn't too big of a place,"

"That's great; I hoped Rene wouldn't mind me asking you to come out here,"

"No way, I had to come," She said with a small smile.

Charlie nodded seriously, and patted Alida's back before taking her suitcase, and heading out of the room.

Alida now pointed her eyes to me, giving me a warm smile.

"Well, what do you have planned to do today?" She wondered.

Come to think of it, I haven't made plans on doing anything for months now; it was like my life had stopped after… _he_… left.

"Nothing, I mean… I don't really have anything to do," I muttered, feeling self-conscious for just a second.

I'm sure Alida would get bored with me, she was probably used to being out and doing things, she would think I have absolutely no life, and I didn't want that, because then she would leave… and I don't think I could handle another person I care about to leave.

But she didn't seem to be surprised by my words, or disappointed at all, to my relief.

"Well, that's why I'm here, we have a lot of catching up to do, so let's get out of this house, and go hang out," She said with a hopeful smile.

I nodded eagerly, for once, there was a little tingle inside me, it was a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time… what was it? Maybe happiness? No, I wouldn't go that far, maybe it just was something that I actually didn't mind the thought of doing.

It was a good first step for me; this was my chance to escape this… pain. And I wasn't going to pass this opportunity.

"Sounds good, I'm up for whatever," I nodded.

"I know you hate shopping, so how about we just take a walk to the woods, and then maybe grab a bite to eat with Charlie later?"

I had to admit, that actually sounded perfect.

"Let's do it," I said, with a tiny smile.

In that moment, Charlie came back into the room, noticing the smile on my face with surprise, and amazement.

"You girls making plans?" He said with a pleased look between us.

"Yep, we are going to take a walk, and when we get back, we wanted to go out and eat somewhere, if that's ok with you," Alida stated.

"That's good, there is a great new diner in La Push I wanted to try out, you two have fun," Charlie said, looking delighted, before he turned his attention to the TV, walking over and taking a seat on the couch.

Alida now turned to me, and grinned. "Well, let's get going,"

I nodded in agreement, and with that we both went walking out the door.

It didn't take too long to find a nice place to stop and talk. The forest in the back yard went on for miles, and it be truthful, it was a bit hard going back here… where he had… said goodbye.

But, we went farther into the woods then I have ever been.

It was beautiful here, so vast, and full of wild flowers. The light coming through the trees, the slight fog that rolled along close to the ground, the earthy smell, it was all such a beauty. The quietness and coolness of this place just put me at ease.

Following a small dirt back, I noticed moss growing on the trunks of the trees, droplets of water dripping from large leaves, making a trickling sound, that further put me into a good mood.

We seemed to talk forever, just on every little thing, from the time I had left Arizona, until now.

Life for her didn't seem to change too much. She still hung out with the small group of friends; that I had spent time with as well. They had taken a camping trip last year, in which Alida had gotten into a relationship, with an old friend during the outing. But it had ended in disaster when he had cheated on her.

This had been one more reason why she had wanted to come out here, to be with me. She felt she really didn't have anyone else to trust, and talk with her on things like this. Rene was too busy with Phil, to help her on these issues.

I of course, was more than willing to sit and listen, sharing some tears with her as well. And she did the same for me, as I took my turn telling her everything about Forks, and the _Cullen's, _and… him. Of course, I didn't tell her that he was a vampire, nothing like that needed to be known, I didn't want her to get in the middle of anything, or think I'm crazy.

By the end of it though, she was watching me with a calculating look, seeming to have trouble understanding what had gone wrong.

"It doesn't sound like he possibly could just… get up and go, and tell you, he doesn't love you, it's very obvious that he did…"

I shook my head, looking down at my feet, listening to the crunches of sticks under them.

"Look, it just doesn't matter anymore, I'm going to move on," I sighed.

She shook her head, patting my shoulder.

"I know that's going to be hard, but I know you can do it, and I'll be at your side the whole time,"

"I don't know if this is going to be a short-time thing Alida, this will probably take a very long time, and I don't want to trap you here or anything,"

For a moment, my eyes went on looking at the forest around me, taking in the ferns, and tall grasses that stuck out in a wild disarray around a stream.

"Don't worry about that sis, I'm staying here, I decided before I leave Arizona, that Forks was going to be my new home," Alida spoke seriously.

I turned looking at her shocked, ending our slow pace to a stop.

"Really, I thought you hated Forks," I said.

"I don't hate Forks, I'm just not a fan of small little towns like this, I'm so used to things being constantly moving, you know, the faster the better, Forks is so slow, and calm, it's a hard adjustment, but it's worth it,"

"But why, why do you want to live here?"

"I want to be close to my sister, I missed you so much Bella, you are like the only person in this whole world that I can count on, so it only makes sense that I stick around," She smiled.

I smiled back; it was my first, genuine smile; that had been on my face for months.

Now I knew that I would be ok, I had Alida, and Charlie, they both where here for me, and cared for me, what else could I possibly need anyway…

I forced myself not to think about _him, _I knew if I did, it would ruin this feeling inside of me right now, and that I would lose this little piece of happiness.

"You're the best, do you know that,"

Alida grinned at that, and shook her head, but as she was about to say something, a strange sound from the distance made both of us pause.

"Did you hear that?" I muttered, turning in the direction of the sound, my heart racing just slightly in nervousness.

"Yeah, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to head this far into the woods," Alida said, but not a hint of fear was on her face.

I had to agree with her on this one. I was getting a little creeped out.

"Should we get back," I said, taking a few cautious glances around.

The sound was heard once more, this time louder, and I was able to make a guess on what it could possibly be. It was close to… a growl, along with furious snaps of tree limbs, and sticks.

"We should, like right now, this is getting scary,"

Quickly we began to make our way back the way had come from, moving much faster than we had on the way here.

But the noise continued behind us, getting louder and louder. It was really beginning to scare me, so I urged Alida on to go faster, until we were running through the woods.

This had been a horrible idea, I kept tripping, and stumbling over every little stick, or rock that got in my way, until I finally managed to fall to the ground.

I gasped as I landed on my knees, groaning at the uncomfortable scratches that not bit at my legs.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alida stopped, looking at me concerned, as she began to help me get up.

"Yeah, I'm good, let's just get out of here," I said nervously, jumping as the noise began again, now just a foot away.

We both froze now as huge wolves came running from behind his, running at a speed that didn't seem possible.

My heart was now racing as fast as my head was, trying to think of a way to get out of here without getting killed.

Alida gasped in horror, freezing in her place, not moving an inch.

My hands shook now as the wolves where now in front of us, each of them where huge, and each was a different color. My eyes moved through each of them, until I made contact with one of them.

As soon as the dark animal eyes locked on mine, I to could not move, a feeling of heat rushed down through my body. Filling me with this feeling, it was like… taking a big breath of liveliness. Every cell of my body screamed with feelings, and emotions. It was like my insides were turning on, coming back to life. The feeling was amazing, and spiked my adrenaline up, but at the same time, I found myself trapped in a daze.

The wolf that had awakened this feeling in me was still standing as still as a stone, watching me, but just as soon as they had showed up, they were gone, running past us without another look.

I swallowed hard watching them disappear into the distance, before slowly looking to Alida, who was still frozen in her place.  
"Are you ok?" I breathed after a few seconds of silence.

"They were huge," She stuttered.

It was obvious that she was a bit shaken from this event, maybe I wasn't too fearful because of the feeling that was now glowing bright inside me, or maybe it was because of my experience with weird supernatural creatures.

Big wolves were nothing compared to a vampire.

I now was distracted as I realized that the hole in my chest was no longer there, it was replaced by a steady beat, beat, beat.

I was alive. I was back.

**Please Review this and tell me what you think?**

**What La Push wolf imprinted on Bella? **

**(To keep in mind, Jacob has not yet turned into a wolf)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alida and I eventually made it out of the woods, to my relief in one piece. There had been just a short moment that I really thought we were done for.

But it was obvious that we weren't the target of the massive wolves, but whatever was, I felt bad for it. Because I'm sure, that pack would demolish it.

"Could you believe they just flew right past us," Alida muttered shaking her head as we made it back to the house.

"I know, we are so lucky," I nodded.

I wasn't even sure if anyone would really believe that a pack of wolves went running right past us, without even the attempt of attacking. But this was something that Charlie should know about, just to be safe.

"I guess you were right Bella, this place is a lot more different then Arizona,"

As we entered the house, Charlie looked up at us, seeming pleased.

"Hey girls, how was the walk?"

"It was great, we really got a good taste of the wild side," Alida said with a weak laugh, nervousness returning to her expression.

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie asked, standing up now to head over to us.

"We saw a pack of huge wolves, they went right past us," I said, seeming to surprise Charlie more because of the life in my words, more than what I had actually said.

"Wolves, you saw them?"

"Yes, they were right in front of us, I can't believe they didn't attack," Alida said looking between Charlie and me.

"You two better promise me you won't go back out there, it's dangerous,"

"We promise, I don't think we are dumb even to go back, we barely made it back in one piece this time,"

Well, I didn't know about that, I wanted to see that wolf, one more time, just once more… I already decided that I would be sneaking out tonight, and going right back to the spot we had seen the wolf. I couldn't help it… there was just something inside me that made this right. Like this was what I was supposed to do.

"Good, I might get some others to check this out, in the meantime… I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," Charlie said with a small smile.

Alida chuckled at this, and nodded, turning to me. "You up for some dinner?"

I nodded, being able to smile fully, "Of course, let's get going,"

Charlie again gave me a delighted look, and with that he shrugged his jacket on, heading out the door.

Alida and I followed behind him, both of us throwing each other looks as he led us to his police cruiser. If I knew Alida, which I did, she wouldn't like riding in the back of the cop car as much as me.

But never the less we both slide in the back.

I had to admit, I never thought I'd be going out, going to some place publically. I thought I'd be locked away in my room forever, never moving forward, and dreading to look back.

I still had trouble thinking of him… his name… those golden eyes…

My heart pained once more, bringing tears to my eyes, but this pain felt different then the pain I was used to for the past months. It wasn't like a piercing right through the core of my heart, burning it slowly from the inside out, while my body went numb, putting me in a position that I could no longer move an inch.

It was a more gentle pain, it still stung, it still made me feel miserable, but it wasn't as severe. It was similar to the pain you would feel when getting stung by about a hundred bees.

Not at all pleasant, but compared to what I had gone through, it was bearable.

Alida seemed to notice my expression, giving me a concerned look.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, forcing the tears back, and giving her my best smile.

"Yeah, I'm good,"

She didn't appear to believe this, it was obvious, all through her eyes, it even reached her tone as she continued.

"Thinking about him?"

I sighed. "A little,"

"Don't think about him, don't give him the satisfaction of knowing your hurting, you're much better than this,"

She was right, I never in my life, acting so weak, over a boy… or anything. But I had never experienced something so emotionally painful. The falling, or tripping, and getting hurt; that I was used to, that pain I accepted as my own fault. But this, this was so much different.

I nodded quietly. "It's just hard because, I've never gone through this before,"

Alida listened to me, understanding clear on her face.

"I know Bella, this will be one of the hardest things you have ever gone through, but your strong, stronger than me, and I know you can do this."

I couldn't even express how much this truly helped me, the fact that someone believed so much in me, it was motivating, and it made me feel like, for once I really could move on.

But I still had so many questions that I needed to answer before I did this, like, did I really want to move on, what if he comes back, do I still have feelings for him, I didn't know… but these are the things I need answers to.

"Thank you Alida,"

"I'm always here for you sis,"

And with that we continued our ride in silence.

There wasn't much that I knew about La Push, other than the fact that Jacob was there. He had been the one that helped me figure out what the Cullen's were.

It would be great to run into him again up here, he was a lot like Alida, he could always make me smile, no matter what, and he just made things a lot better.

I wasn't sure if he would still have this quality about him, it had been a long time since I have talked with him, and I feel as though I'm much different then I was when we had talked back then.

Never the less, as we pulled into a parking place, in front of a small wooden diner, I couldn't help but feel a bit eager to get inside, in hopes of seeing Jacob.

Charlie seemed more than happy at the moment; I never saw such animation light his face as we all got out of the cruiser.

"So this is La Push, pretty nice," Alida commented, nodding up to the sky where a strip of sun, shown through the heavy clouds.

Yes, La Push was a much better place to live then Forks, it was still pretty cloudy here, but you did see the sun much more often. Which in my case, I welcomed the warmth of the sun. I had missed it.

"Yep, it's got a nice rustic charm doesn't it," Charlie chuckled, leading the way to the entrance.

Maybe Charlie was just very hungry, for I couldn't imagine why else he would be so eager to get inside.

This made me feel slightly guilty. I hadn't cooked for Charlie in so long, it's a wonder he didn't starve, if it wasn't for him constantly ordering out.

I would have to start cooking again, it was the least I could do for him, and he has also done so much for me. I couldn't have asked for a more understanding father.

Inside the diner was a collage of old paintings, animal heads, and pictures of men holding up large fishes in their hands. Everything from the inside out was made entirely of wood. The tables and chairs were carved in smooth, nimble designs; mason jars were put over each light that hung above each table, and the smell of tobacco, and peppermints filled the air.

Alida looked around, mostly glancing at the animal heads, looking uncomfortable, but keeping that hidden in her expression.

She must have still been scared of the wolf thing.

"Let's get a table over there," Charlie nodded to a table in the back corner, right by a huge window, and a painting of an albino deer.

I nodded, following behind him, Alida tight at my side as she continued to glance around.

As soon as we had all taken a seat I relaxed, looking around for any sign of Jacob, but was disappointed to see he was nowhere to be found.

Our waitress came over after a few minutes, a bored scowl on her face as she looked between the three of us, taking our orders seemed to be like the highest form of torture for her, and peeled away from our table like mad as soon as Charlie had uttered the last words of his meal.

A comfortable silence now came over our table, Alida starting to doodle pictures on the back of her paper place mat, and Charlie with his face buried in a newspaper.

I continued to look around the little quaint diner, taking note of all the antiques, before again doing a quick count of all the people in here, hoping to spot Jacob, or even Billy.

What did catch my attention was a boy, sitting peacefully at a table, he was incredibly handsome, with features that hinted intimidation, and a male cockiness.

He looked the same age as me, like all the locals here, he had tan skin, and looking as though it was created perfectly golden browned, with dark chocolate eyes, similar to mine.

But what really made him stick out in this crowded diner, was the fact that his muscles where so impressive. You could see them perfectly through his slightly damp shirt, they were so rounded, and sleek, it was enough to make any girl melt.

I felt my insides begin to type up in knots the longer I watched him.

Every muscle of his jaw moved as he leaned over, talking quietly to the other guy, that was also sitting at the table with him.

They appeared to be in a very serious conversation, one that this handsome boy didn't seemed to like one bit, judging by the frustration that was clear in his body language.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Alida wondered quietly, making me jump slightly. For a second I honestly forgot both her and Charlie was still there.

I looked away from the boy, and quickly to her bright blue eyes.

"Just checking out all these weird paintings,"

She raised a brow, looking in the direction that I had been looking in, and as soon as her eyes landed on the two guys at the table, she looked back at me with a smirk.

"Or those two hot guys at that table," She whispered; then laughed silently.

I blushed, giving her an exasperated look, denying it instantly.

"No, I didn't even notice them," I muttered with slight embarrassment.

Alida again laughed, giving me a smile. "This is good Bella, the perfect medicine for a break up, hot guys,"

My blush deepened, and I couldn't help but glance back over to the table were the handsome boy was sitting, before looking back at Alida.

"I don't want any medicine,"

She grinned, shaking her head in amusement.

"Of course you do, let's go over and say hi to them,"

"No way," I spoke quickly.

There was no way I was going over there and embarrass myself any further. It's not like a guy like that would ever want bothered with a weak, pale, simple, girl like me…

"Bella, come on, we should make some friends around here, it will give us more excuses to escape to the warm weather down here,"

She made a good point, besides Jacob and Billy, I really didn't know anyone else, and I suppose it wouldn't be so bad making more friends… just not that guy though… there had to be an easier one to try and become friends with, someone more in my league.

"Just… not them," I muttered, looking down at my hands; that sat rigidly on my lap.

"I don't see what the big deal is,"

Did she not notice how amazingly beautiful this guy was, and the other guy, he was abnormally muscular, and he wasn't too bad looking either.

I was about to speak, but as the handsome stranger now looked up, and locked eyes with me my mouth parted, but no words came out.

Again my insides began to tangle up, and a wave of warmth filled my body, similar to the feeling I had gotten when that wolf in the woods had made eye contact with me.

And just for a second, I felt as though I was floating, I felt the room begin to shift slowly from under me. I recognized those dark eyes, I knew I did, I could feel that I knew them… my head just couldn't tell me who.

What was going on with me?

**So who imprinted on Bella? **

**Paul or Sam? **

**It's your choice. (Review who you would like Bella to be with)**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Five more reviews and I'll update this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I knew it was silly for me to do so, but I really couldn't help myself when it came to this handsome guy. There was something about him… I couldn't put my finger on it yet, but I knew that he was familiar.

The longer I watched the two of them, the more I found myself trying to piece together their conversation, but all in vain, I couldn't figure out anything. None of it made sense.

The only words I could pick up on was, pack, bonfire, and leeches. All these words just didn't seem right together, I couldn't image what they could possibly be talking about.

"You liking that salad Bells?" Charlie wondered glancing up at me, as he sipped his coffee.

I quickly focused my attention back to him, and Alida, who both appeared to be only paying attention to their meals in front of them to my relief.

"Yeah, it's great," I spoke and took another forkful in my mouth.

It truly was delicious to my surprise; I would remember this place for sure if we were to come back to La Push soon.

Suddenly I watched as the surly looking waitress came over, pouring more coffee into Charlie's cup, but as she turned her head, looking in the direction of the two handsome boys that rose from their table, a slight smile spread across her face.

"Sam, you two heading down to Harry's tonight?" She called out to them.

At this, they turned in our direction, the one guy, that wasn't as handsome as the other, gave our waitress a smile, walking over to our table now. The other boy followed reluctantly behind him, keeping his dark eyes towards the ground.

"Yes, I'm assuming you will be joining us there as well," The guy, whose name I'm guessing was Sam.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," The waitress spoke, her eyes glancing back at us, before turning her complete and full attention back to Sam.

I raised my brow, watching them, standing just a few feet away from our table, wishing that the handsome boy would do something. He just kept an uninterested look on his face, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Is there a party going on tonight or something," Charlie spoke up, looking between our waitress, and Sam.

They both looked at him now, Sam seeming to keep a calm and polite smile.

"It's more like a social gathering, just to go over some old tribal things," He spoke.

Alida glanced up at this, not appearing to be interested in the conversation, but this didn't fool me, I could tell she was listening in.

"Oh that's too bad, I was hoping there was something going on around here, get these two some La Push experiences,"

Sam now turned his attention to Alida and I, taking us in for a second, but the instant that his eyes had landed on mine; he froze, and nudged the other guy beside him with his arm.

"Let me guess, these are your two girls, right Charlie?" He spoke smiling at the both of us.

The guy at his side slowly looked up, at first glancing at Alida, only for the briefest of a second, before looking to me. And just like Sam he froze, his eyes going big.

"Yes, this is Alida," Charlie smiled nodding to her, "And Bella," He gestured to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Sam grinned, looking between the two of us.

Now we were both looking to the other guy expectedly, waiting for him to say something, anything.  
Again Sam elbowed the boy hard, "This is Paul,"

Paul gave Sam a dark look now, seeming to make a low noise at him, his hands trembled at his sides. He appeared to be tempered, that was pretty obvious.

"Yeah yeah, can we get going now?" Paul spoke, making my head go overboard with thoughts.

My heart by now was racing, letting my eyes lock on his. My face began to warm, along with my insides, and again I was reminded of the wolf that we had seen in the woods. I recalled feeling just like this when the wolf had looked right at me, right through my soul.

"How about a bit of politeness huh Paul," Sam said with a firm look.

"Politeness isn't in my vocabulary," He remarked.

At this Alida frowned, her eyes narrowing as she watched between Sam and Paul. She didn't appear to be very keen for Paul at all.

"I'm sorry about him Charlie, he is just cranky, had him up working late this afternoon," Sam apologized, shaking his head slightly.

Charlie waved it off easily, handing out waitress her tip, watching as she walked off, looking a bit annoyed that we had stolen Sam's attention off of her.

Paul just rolled his eyes at his words, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked away from all of us, but I did notice that his eyes would travel back to me, watching me closely, but he wouldn't say a word.

Did he not like me already? Was I really that bad that he could barely even look at me?

"It's fine, are you sure there isn't anything these two might be able to do around here, I'm thinking they might want to spend more time around here," Charlie spoke.

Sam gave this a thoughtful look, seeming conflicted as he glanced at Paul, then me, before looking back to Charlie.

"Well, I'm not sure, things have been pretty low key around here, there might be an actual party going on next weekend, for Jared birthday, I'm sure you two could tag along, I'm sure he wouldn't mind,"

This sounded perfect to me, it would be the perfect chance to get some time with Paul, get him along, and try to figure out some pressing matters.

Like why did I feel like my whole body was flames of wild fire when his gorgeous dark eyes met mine? And why did he seem so familiar to me?

Paul gave him a dark look, shaking his head.  
"Do you really think that's a good idea," He muttered so lowly, that I barely could hear.

"There is no going back, you might as well surrender to this," Sam muttered back to Paul just as quietly.

I wonder what that was about.

"Well that sounds great," Charlie nodded looking pleased.

Alida raised a brow, and turned her attention back to her meal.

It was becoming very obvious that Alida didn't like Paul, she might be alright with Sam, but other than that, she wasn't enjoying them being in her presence.

"I was wondering however, would Alida and Bella like to take a walk, we could show them around, at least until the meeting begins," Sam offered.

I'm sure Alida didn't want to do this, but I really really did, and I hoped she would understand. This was my chance… this was my chance to feel like a person again. Things felt so right with this rude boy around me. I didn't know why. I didn't understand. But I didn't complain.

"Of course, that would be fun, wouldn't it?" Charlie said looking between the two of us with a hopeful smile.

I nodded, trying to keep from looking to eager.

"I guess," Alida sighed, looking reluctant. "Do you want to Bella?"

"Yeah sure, I have nothing better to do,"

Paul's eyes now darted to my face, seeming to focus there; a hint of a smirk cracking there, but was quickly masked with a face of indifference.

My heart squeezes under his gaze, making me freeze up slightly, pushing the butterflies that bounced around in my stomach away.

This I was looking forward to.

Charlie nodded to Alida and I. "You two go have fun, I'll meet up with you both in the parking lot, later on,"

Slowly Alida stood up from the table, making sure to stick close to me, as I stood up as well, letting myself shift a bit in Paul's direction.

Sam nodded respectfully towards Charlie, and with that, he went forward, leading the three of us away, walking out of the diner with a tallness that suggested, he was "In charge". I didn't mind this; I just felt that it was odd that Paul seemed to willingly follow Sam. Paul just didn't seem like the guy that would take a command sitting down.

I noticed as we walked that Sam kept in front of all of us, while Paul seemed to trail behind, almost hovering in my direction, but his eyes stayed coldly pointed towards the ground.

I swallowed hard, trying to pull my eyes off of him each time I caught myself looking in his direction.

Just stay calm, and don't embarrass yourself in front of him.

**Please review and tell me what you think of this? **

**How do you feel about Alida?**

**I'll update once I get at least 5 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't hard to realize, La Push was one beautiful place. Sam had insisted on showing us around to all the wonderful places La Push had to offer. And I had to admit, I was envious of the locals here, they were living in paradise.

"So, how are you Bella?" Sam wondered once we had stopped at a beautiful part of La Push, on the first beach.

I'm sure he must have been hinting at the Cullen's leaving, wondering how I was dealing without them.

I honestly wish I had an answer for that, but I did have a line that I rehearsed silently in my head to answer this question when it was brought up.

"I'm good, much better now that Alida has come around," I said with a smile to my reluctant sister.

She still held a bothered look upon her face, not at all enjoying herself with Sam and Paul. It was becoming obvious that she wasn't comfortable here at all, but I was so thankful that she still stuck around for me. It meant the world to me.

"Well that's good, we hope to see you both around here more often," Sam spoke, casting a sideways look to Paul, frowning slightly.

Paul kept his eyes planted on the ground through this whole tour, keeping a look of disinterest on his face, but I had noticed that his eyes seemed to sneak peeks in my direction every few minutes; as if to make sure I was still there.

It was just that little thing he did that made it hard for me to ignore him, it was impossible. If I even thought about ignoring him for one minute, my heart would begin to race, and a knot of twists would form in the pit of my stomach, reminding me that I was incredibly interested in this guy.

Why didn't things made sense?

"I'm sure we will be around her much more often," I nodded, flashing a hopeful look Alida.

She bit her lip, watching me, but nodded slowly, again looking as though she was giving up the Nobel Prize.

I knew I was asking a lot from my sister, I wouldn't ask her to do something that she really didn't want to do, I wanted her to be happy to, I wouldn't let what I wanted get in the way of that though, it wasn't fair to her.

Suddenly I felt myself trip over something hard, and slowly I fell to the ground, landing on my knees with a thump.

"Bella," Alida gasped, but I was surprised that she wasn't the one to get to me first, and neither was Sam.

It was Paul's arms that were now around me, bringing me up to my feet, his eyes looking me over anxiously.

I couldn't do anything but stare up at him, surprised that he was touching me, let alone holding me.

"Are you alright?" His voice sounded serious.

My heart squeezed now, forcing words past my lips. "I'm fine, thanks"

He nodded slowly, his hands lingering around my waist for just a few more seconds before letting me go.

Sam and Alida both seemed to watched between the two of us in silence, knowing smiles on their faces.

"Hey Alida, I'd like to show you something," Sam said, nodding to her. "You two wait here,"

She reluctantly walked to him, and they began to walk towards the water, letting Paul and I alone.

Something told me, he had done this on purpose, just to get the two of us alone.

Paul seemed now to be a completely different guy, seeming to relax, an easy smirk sliding onto his face, watching me with a raised brow.

"You sure you're alright graceful,"

I rolled my eyes at his words, ignoring the blush that covered my cheeks. "Yeah, I'm sure,"

He surprised me again moving closer to me, I could almost feel him against me, leaning down so his lips where at my ear.

"You won't have to worry; I'll make sure you won't hit that ground again,"

I could feel my heart racing now, and I opened my mouth to reply, but no words could come out.

God what was happening to me?

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~Bella's Point of view~**

I was for a moment amazed, I felt so alive, and I felt like I could do anything, be anyone. It was a hard thought to have. When I had woke up today, I had thought my life was over, that I no longer had a real reason to live. And now, I couldn't image missing out on living life, and meeting this handsome stranger.

For once, in what felt like a very long time, I finally let as though I belonged somewhere, and that was right here by Paul's side. Things made sense, things felt right, and I wasn't ready to go anywhere any time soon.

Although, there was still things on my mind that needed worked out, such as _Edward, _my feelings, and my real intentions. There was a lot I didn't know about Paul, and at themoment, there was a lot that I didn't know about myself, so right now, wouldn't be the time to worry about relationships.

But I still couldn't help but wish that someday, I would be ready to move on, with a guy like Paul…

"So, what do you think they are talking about?" I wondered, nodding in the direction of Sam and Alida, watching them talking, looking as though, whatever it was they were saying, it was serious.

Paul glanced in their direction, disinterest coloring his eyes for a moment, before looking back at me, a mask being pulled onto his face now, as he blocked his true emotions behind it.

"Probably talking about us," He muttered, his tone now seeming dark.

His good attitude now seeming to disappear, along with all of my hopes of us getting any closer, it was like he was trying to hold himself back, and refuse himself from getting any closer.

Disappointment hit the bottom of my stomach hard, and I looked away from him, pulling in an uneasy breath, and letting out a sigh of defeat.

But yet, one question still remained.

"What about the two of us?" I wondered, barely able to look in his direction.

He was quiet for what seemed like a long time, and again his hands seemed to tremble, as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Sam just thinks it's best if we became friends, since the you and your sister will be around La Push more often, he wants to make sure you have friends here,"

This was almost like a slap across the face.

The word 'friends' just seemed entirely wrong in that sentence and I couldn't understand why I had felt this way, but I did, and I didn't like how the pain of this was enough to bring a sting to my eyes.

"And I'm guessing you don't want to be," I muttered lowly.

Reluctantly, I looked into his eyes for his answer, feeling my whole body freeze that the intense emotions that ran across his face, but was quickly hidden again under his mask of calm, indifference.

"Bella, I'm just not the kind of guy you should want to be friends with, ok."

I almost winced at these words. They seemed too familiar for me, too much like Edward. And I had to admit, it hurt for only a second to think this, until the pain turned to anger.

How dare he tell me this?

"Listen, I'm not some fragile rag doll, that's going to rip apart if someone looks at me wrong, so whatever kind of guy you are, it doesn't matter, I can handle it," I said raising my chin a fraction more to look right in his eye.

He raised a brow at me now, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched me.

"So you do have some fire in you, don't you," He smirked, throwing me a wink.

I exhaled noisily, shaking my head as I turned away from him, folding my arms across my chest, and struggled to hold back a blush from covering my cheeks.

"Not, funny,"

He eyes softened, taking in my stance, and surprised me once again by getting in front of me, and unfolding my arms, letting his hands take mine.

"Bella, it's not I don't think that you can handle me, it's that, I don't think you're ready to handle me, and I don't know if I'm ready to handle you,"

Now he was just being confusing, which didn't make me feel any better in the least, but I couldn't force myself to pull my hands away from his. It felt right for them to be there.

"I don't know what you mean," I muttered, glancing away from him for a minute to regain my thought process, before looking back into his beautiful dark brown eyes.

He his were again hard, analyzing my expression for a very long time, before shaking his head, and letting my hands fall back to my sides.

"It would be better, if we weren't friends," He said, not looking at me.

This, I wasn't going to accept, and I wasn't about to let happen, not now that I was mad, and eager to prove him wrong about me.

"Too bad, we are going to be friends, if you like it or no," I said with a stubborn nod.

He stared at me for a second, and sighed, running a hand through his black hair, a slight trembling through his body. But I held my ground, even as his narrowed eyes fell on mine.

"You're making a mistake Bella; I'll ruin your life,"

"My life is already ruined; it can't get any worse, trust me,"

I could tell that he was going to give up the fight soon; I could see the doubt in his eyes, and hear the willingness leaking out in his tone.

"Fine, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you," He snapped, crossing his arms across his chest, looking away from me for a second, but his eyes were burning into me within a few seconds.

"Fine, you can take your warning, and stick it, because you can't scare me off,"

"We'll see about that," Paul smirked.

And with that, we both went walking to Sam and Alida.

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**Next Chapter: Sam's Point of View **

**Next Update: when I get 3 review. **


End file.
